Distractions
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: Gippal and Rikku are working together, and Gippal discovers Rikku is distracted in what could be a bad way...


**Distractions**  
by PrettyGothGirl  
**Summary:**Gippal and Rikku are working together, and Gippal discovers Rikku is distracted in what could be a bad way...  
**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Vegetasprincess! So, um, yeah, something similar happened to me at work a week or two ago, well, I couldn't do what Rikku did but alas, I was inspired. (It was be inspired for a story or count cracks in the ceiling.)

At first, he wasn't sure he felt anything. A bit of pressure and spreading warmth on his buttocks and then it was gone and he convinced himself that it wasn't anything. He continued to drill a hole through the tube of metal that Rikku was obligingly helping him hold. He felt something again, a succession of pats and then nothing. He paused and blinked. No. It couldn't be.

He narrowed his eyes and bunched his arm muscles as he put enough pressure down on the drill to create chips and not bits and to keep the tube steady.

This time it was a definite grab and squeeze. He stopped and whipped his head around. She peered back at him with wide eyes and a not so innocent smile.

"Are you groping my butt?" He demanded. Though he highly doubted it was anyone else, he had to ask.

"Well, it's there." She cocked her hips. "You're the one putting temptation before me."

"I can't help it."

"Sure, you can't."

"You're supposed to be holding the part steady."

"I am. It's not like it's that heavy." Rikku rolled her eyes.

He grimaced, like he _needed_ the reminder she could probably pick up a solid sheet of steel by herself. Well, maybe not, but the idea was there. "Just help me out."

"I'm just here being decorative or as a fail safe, not anything serious." She raised her eyebrows.

"And don't help yourself."

She blew out a raspberry. "Spoilsport."

He turned back to the drill press and continued working. It wasn't safe to stop in the middle of a hole like he had. The drill started to go through the metal easily and he lightened up the pressure just as it pierced the other side. "Am not."

"Anybody could do this job as well as I can."

"Well, I want you." He said. It was his concentration on the job that made him not think about what he was saying.

"Then don't complain when I help myself." She said and ran a finger down his bent spine.

He let go of the lever. "Rikku!" He looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

She shrugged. "You said you wanted me. Just making sure you know that the feelings are returned."

"That's not-" He stopped with his mouth open and inhaled through his mouth and out his nose. If he continued with that sentence she would leave him here to finish the job by himself and wouldn't speak to him for a week, even if what he said was true. "Not right now."

She bit her bottom lip and wrinkled her nose. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. He swallowed.

"If not right now means there's a later involved in this." She made a circular motion with her finger, shifting to hold all of her part of the tube with one hand.

"Yeah, later, as in, let me finish this job first."

Her eyes brightened. "After this job?"

"No."

"You just said-"

His heart pounded. "Break!" He inhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "At break."

She tilted her head. "Break."

"Yeah, then you can help yourself as much as you want." He said and leered at her. "In those ten minutes." He waited for her to blush and back off like she usually did.

She lifted her chin, accepted his challenge and smirked. "Deal." She held out her hand. His mouth went dry. What had he just done? He took her hand. She clamped down on it and jerked him forward until their lips met and smashed together. Nothing amazing, it wasn't meant to be.

He leaned back and licked his lips. He turned back to the table and the neglected tube. He positioned it over the next hole He didn't need physical actions on her part to be distracted now. His imagination would provide plenty enough.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
